I Kissed the Rain
by bleachyum
Summary: slightly angsty. Involves burning, cutting, and suicide. Not grotesque. Has lots of cursing and bashing. ENjoy! no pairings, main charac. Naruto. Two Chapters up! Making it a series, vote for characters.
1. Chapter 1

The rain splattered on the windows. _Splish, Split, Splish.

* * *

_

'Another boring damn day, how fucktastic!'

Sarcasm was in the mind of the now thirteen years old. His Blonde hair looked dull and laid flat. He wasn't wearing his head band so it was just shaggy. He was sitting on his simple bed, in his crappy apartment, low-wage pay surprisingly brought ends together.

After one month of looking through trash for food, washing his clothes in the local stream, and not even using electricity at all. He manged to buy a bookbag, kunais, and some ramen. It wasn't his fault that they all hated him.

Shit, even he would hate him, would he? Through out all the years, he didn't really thought that. Was he that dangerous? He was just a normal person with a shitload of chakra.

He lazily walked to the bathroom and faced himself, the one that everyone feared, the one that everyone hated. Without thinking the mirror broke, the pieces shattered were fringed with blood.

He opened his eyes, his fist was stuck in a web of reflective glass.

* * *

**You should see yourself,  
When will you grow up?  
Every knob you twist on that machine  
is like a crutch.

* * *

**

Yes, he was dangerous. Any more glares, any more hatred, no more fucking love, he could break down.

No one cared, except for few. Don't they care? Why the fuck not?!!

He wore a mask that was easily breaking down, all the hatred was eroding it, shredding it by piece by piece.

* * *

**But I was just the fool,  
You've been waiting for,  
Who says we can't touch  
ourselves to keep from getting bored?  
Nothing else is touching, that's for sure.

* * *

**

He shoved a black hoodie with a spiral on the right arm over his head.  
And hastily put on jeans, studded belts comforted the teen's hips.

* * *

**A ring around the roses.  
Everybody poses,  
Threats and then backs down,  
The second you put clothes on.

* * *

**

He walked to the legendary Training Ground 7, he walked in the exact middle, where the memorial stone was.

He saw his former sensei. The scarecrow just stood there. Remembering the people he couldn't save.

"So this is where you go for like three hours?"

Kakashi turned his head and saw his student without wearing orange.

"What's it to you?" Kakashi turned to the memorial.

Uzumaki Naruto walked where his sensei was and was beside him. It was quiet between them. The rain was drizzling.  
_Split, Splish, Split_.

* * *

**A ring around the roses,  
Everybody knows it.  
I'll sing your fears  
If, you sing my neurosis.

* * *

**

In the blonde's mind he knew his sensei didn't want him to be there. It reminded Kakashi about THEM.

"I hate you, Naruto. You remind me of THEM."

He was right the whole time. People were so easy to read these days. His old crush that was so focused on his "so-called" brother. Who always thought that HE was annoying. His "so-called" brother almost left the damn village..

'I GOT NO FUCKING THANK YOU! FROM NO ONE!! NOT EVEN THAT PINK BITCH! NOR THAT SCARCROW BASTARD!!'

* * *

His mask started to fall. After thirteen years, his hardwork was gone. Nobody loved him. He was like some bastard child. 

Kakashi turned around and walked away and he never looked back.

'So this is the thanks I get? The thanks for trying to save the village, bringing back Sasuke for Sakura, Kakashi, and the rest of the village. For bringing Tsunade, the Godaime and saving Sakura and Sasuke from Gaara. So this is the thanks I get, I see how it is.'

It started to rain again. Heavier then ever.

'Hah, how great. It's raining at the right time. What is this? Some gay soap opera or melodramatic drama? Hah, I forgot. My life was always a drama. Obvious yet still shocking.'

* * *

He did what he swore he wouldn't ever do. 

He fell on his knees and cried.

'I Kissed the Rain.'

* * *

**OWARI!!

* * *

**

Okay kids, sorry with all the cursing and the kakashi bashing. I'm sorry, but I was walking in rain when this story came out from one of the rain drops. It slowly formed but was full when I got home.

Do you like it?

if so, i'll extend it.

oh and that song  
the ring around the roses, everybody poses, etc...

is "A Ring Around the Roses" By: The Dresden Dolls.  
listen to it, it's pretty gnarly..

alright REVIEW!!!

and thanks for reading!

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

* * *

Written and Edited by: SHARON SPLENDID!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss the Rain

Ch: 2

By: Bleach yum

* * *

My voice…it's a filter. It filters out my true voice. All the nice things I say is it a lie? Do I always wear a mask even in my sleep? But how could I feel the tone of your voice piercing through my heart and my soul? Impossible, when we sleep we let our mask fall. 

_'You worthless piece of shit.' **Note 1**_

"SHUT UP!!"

The blond shinobi was still on the ground. The voices didn't stop. They never stop. Unless…no, that's naughty. That's a bad taboo, but so common these days. To kill one self gives them a reserved seat in hell. But to get rid of your self from this earth is like a gift from God.

His echo answered him back. "SHUT UP!!" He listened to his own voice. It held the fragments of a tormented soul.

_'Your just an idiot, you'll never be the Hokage. No one will acknowledge you. Your sensei just disowned you.'_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

* * *

He could feel his heart beating faster. He had trouble breathing. _Bump…Bump. Bump. Bump…Bump. Bump. Bump…Bump. Bump. _Faster now, a beat almost out of control, louder and faster. He heard multiple voices, pictures/memories of his so called "precious people." 

_A picture of one scene is shown, Sasuke is sparring with Naruto, the Dead Last or Demon Child. With Sasuke, the survivor of the massacre, and very popular with all the ladies. _

_**"Dobe"**_

"TEME!!!"

The blond was currently shaking; his hands were trying to wipe off his tears as fast as he could. Memories swirled around him, taunting him, taking over him.

* * *

_A scene is now being swirled in his head. A video of Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi._

**_"What a dead last." _**

_**"NARUTO!!! DON'T YELL AT MY PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN!!!"** _

**_"Sorry Naruto, but I need to train Sasuke, because he is just better than you." _**

_**"…better than you…"**_

Kakashi's words stung him, they stabbed him as they kept on repeating.

* * *

_We're now at a scene where all the villagers assaulted him. On his 5th Birthday. _

**_"Demon Child, you deserve to die."_**

_**"Demon Child, stay away from my child!!"

* * *

**_

He started to punch the ground. The dents were huge but they were not chakra-enforced. Why couldn't these damn memories fucking stop?!! He pulled on his hair out of frustration, anything that could take pain away from him? He'll do anything for that.

"SHUT UP!!!"

_' _"Shut up! Shut up!"_ Is that all you talk about? Nobody cares about you.'_

"I'll be acknowledged."

_'Then what? After you're acknowledged what happened when they backstab you? _

"…"

_'For once you have nothing to say, thank god!'

* * *

_

He was silent and walked home; while he was walking he bumped into something, he walked into a Pink Monster.

"OOF, Naruto you BAKA!!"

His head was still facing down. And then he walked away. The Pink Monster was confuse. The confusion quickly melted into anger and rage.

"OI! Naru-baka! DON'T IGNORE ME!!"

As she threw a punch at him, before her hand touched his head, he stopped it with one finger. He quickly grabbed her wrist and started to squeeze the bones till it crushes into dusts.

"Itai! Naruto, Yamerou!!"

He looked straight in her green eyes. All she could see were demonic red eyes.

He started to growl. She barely managed to hear,

"Don't hit me on the head, you bitch! Or I'll kill you personally. Don't even talk to me, look at me, or think about me. Because I'm just a fragment of your imagination, I truly hate you, please, go do us all a favor. Just go burn in hell."

He let go of her wrist, as soon as he let go, not listening to the warning, she threw a punch at him. But Naruto came from behind her and placed a kunai knife at her throat.

He growled, "Consider yourself lucky, you're not worthy enough to kill by me." He disappeared in a swirl of red chakra.

Sakura was about to break down, what happened to the blond idiot? Her eyes kept on blinking. She hastily wiped her eyes with a futile attempt. She kept on crying.

She ran to his part of town and looked around. It looked like utter crap. There were homeless people sitting through the trash, looking for some food to somewhat soothe their hunger.

'_What have I done?'_

**"Well, after all he has done for you, such as, comforting you when Sasuke was gone, when you had no courage, when you were sad, he also saved you from that Gaara kid. You're such a bitch."**

_'You again?'_

**"What do you mean about '_you again?'_ It wasn't me that was acting like a mother fucker to him, it was you."**

_'I'm sorry, Uzumaki Naruto.'_

_

* * *

_

The blonde boy was in black sweatpants with a matching black long-sleeve shirt. A red that matched blood was over the black shirt. His shirt was as plain as his expression. He was one of the living dead. He kept on walking, having no intention on where he was going. He walked into the Deep Forrest, knowing that he'll be safe.

He reached into his pocket and searched for his little buddy, his best friend that was there for him the whole fucking time. He pulled out a square, silver Zippo and lit it.  
(SP: I have no idea how to spell it.)

He let the fire go over his fingers. The skin slowly started to melt off, he then traveled his fire all the way to his wrist. IT FELT SO DAMN GOOD!!

He was a pyro. Well, he did have a fire demon in him. He reached into his other pocket and took a Kool carton out and took one death stick. He lit it and put it in his mouth.

He loved the smell of smoke. He was always intrigued by the smoke as it dances. Prettier then any dancer, prettier then any artwork he has ever seen. It held more depth than poetry. It held, escape. He kept on inhaling a few minutes later he put the burnt end onto his skin. It made him feel…alive.

"Damn it." He realized that was his last one. He was desperate now.

He saw a rusty abandoned kunai laying 4.432 feet away from him. Like I said, he was desperate. He crawled to the sharp escape. Crawling faster until he touched it. It was cold but stained with some noticeable blood.

He chuckled to himself as he remembered what Haku said. _"Shinobi are tools to their country. We control our emotion until we're not human anymore. We are all train to be killers at a young age." **:note**_

That knife reminded of him. Both were still in good shape but was slowly breaking down.

How many insults were given to him? How many punches and kicks were given to him? How many apologies did he deserve? How many 'thank you' were owed to him? Probably about a million, but it's too late now. It's always too late.

He brought the kunai with him. It was one of his new friends, cigarettes and fire, now he has three.

He pulled up his shirt and started to slash his abdominal region. Especially near his belly button, where the cursed seal resides. He went further up until he reached his heart. A heart that has been torn into pieces, duck taped back together, and bandaged together. How much hatred and loneliness could his heart endure?

_'Why don't you cut on your wrists?'_

"Only pussy Emo kids do that, plus it's obvious. I don't want to be found out."** :note2:**

_'What ever floats your boat.'_

He reached for the kunai again. It felt comfortably in his hand. As if he held it like a stuff animal in his child hood. He smirked. He was going to end all the pain, the voices, and the hatred, forever.

He started to rip his shirt, into a rope. He was going to end it, he was so damn happy! He knotted it ; it was all familiar. He hung the end on the tree, and then made sure it was long but not too short. He grabbed a medium rock and stand on it. He put the loop comfortably on his neck.

He rocked forwards and backwards.

* * *

_The knicks in my body starts going._

_The knacks in my head starts malfunctioning. :**note3:

* * *

**_

The voices stopped...

* * *

What a pity, it's been only one week since his cadaver was found. For some reason, it wasn't eaten by animals nor was it decayed. He was innocent yet twisted. And was cursed. 

When Team Gai looked through the forest to complete the dreaded D-Ranked Mission: To find the stupid cat, they stumbled upon Naruto. Neji saw the corpse and shouted for help. His eyes held sadness, yet he was relieved, for he noticed the happy face on Naruto's dead face.

A memorial was held for the brave shinobi. All of Rookie 9 (excluding Sasuke) and Team Gai were there. The ramen chef and his daughter attended. Konohamaru and Inari also came.

Both showed a bravado, when they were actually crying inside. Gaara came too, he saw Naruto as a…hero, per say, more likely his precious person. Tsunade attended and sobbed, she thought of Naruto as a little brother or son.

About Team 7, they came. They all stared at the still body in the casket. His sensei looked down. Guilty showered into his body. Sakura…well she attended but couldn't stop crying.

She looked upon the blond boy. His eyes were sewed tight. His hair and body were washed. He wore a new black shirt and pants but with a spiral ironed on the front. His mouth held the slightest smile, as if he was happier in hell. He probably was...

All of them paid their respects to Uzumaki Naruto. They laid flowers at his tomb stone. Iruka-sensei got Naruto's favorite ramen and poured it over the tomb stone. He does this every year.

The villagers? Well, my good readers, they…all celebrated the death of Uzumaki Naruto. A boy who was hated his whole life, by every one and even Fate.

It slowly rained, until it poured. Naruto saw the funeral, and saw all the people there. He kept on walking, he was left in a purgatory state or 'limbo' he smirked and kept on walking, a guardian to all unwanted orphans and dead lasts.

As Naruto was walking he looked up and felt the rain. He started to chuckle. He kept on laughing as he stuffed his hands into his pants pocket. He softly replied back to the rain.

"What a great ending to a crappy drama about my life. How fucking splendid."

* * *

**Owari**

A/N: Wow! I really wanted to finish this chapter for quite the while. Also, I made the ending a little happy. I'm sorry if that was crappy, but this is one of my longest chapter EVER!!

So, I'm sorry if the story line was also rushed… Thanks for you the Three Reviewers, I truly love you! To my lovely three reviewers, **yuuram, Demonic Silence, kakashi-vivi. **Thanks!!

It really meant a lot. .

* * *

NOTES: 

**-** This is basically his inner-self that always try to discourage him. **Note 1**

- I just made this up, because I don't know what Haku really said.. xP **Note**

- I'm not making fun of people that cut on the wrist, well, I am because everybody is going to look at both of your wrists to see if you are "cleaned".

Trust me at least 5 people have looked at my wrists. And I'm not making fun of "emo" kids.

(Chandler: you should not cut your wrists if ur a cutter unless ur prepared to wear long sleeves which looks more suspicious, pick somplace else its easy to cut ur legs cuz everyone will b wearing pants!)(yeah, i know...) **Note 2  
uh... u know that you wrote that yourself?? psychopath xP jk "Cahndler..." xP**

_The knicks in my body start moving,_

_The knacks in my head starts malfunctioning_ **Note3 **I made this up...So if you plan to use this, add my name and i won't kill you .

Well that ends it. Jaa-ne!

Written and edited by: sharonsplendid!!!

* * *

This was viewed by Chandler before anyone but sharon got to see it so suck on that bitches! 


End file.
